¿cóмo ғυe?
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: -¿Cómo fue su primer beso? es la primera pregunta de tantas que nos hacemos al hablar del MakoHaru. Y ¿Donde fue su primera vez? ¿A quien elegirian para un trío? Es como nos lo imaginamos o todo lo contrario. ¿Que quien es el que hace más ruido a la hora de tener... tu sabes?/ MakoHaru. Serie de Drables y One-shots.
1. ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

**Hola :3 **

**Bueno encontre un poquito de tiempo para escribir esto :3 Seran historias cortas respondiendo a unas preguntas que encontre en tumblr, es como un reto que se esta poniendo muy de moda y pues me dieron ganas de realizarlo. Al final les pongo las preguntas que se responden, por sigustan hacerlo :3 A mi me parecio uuna genial idea por si te falta inspiración o así. XD**

**Declaimer: Free! no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro por que nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria.**

**Advertencias: **

**Yaoi, o Shonen-ai (chicoXchico) muy leve, pero exitente.**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa**

**El lector podria morir de aburrimiento.**

**Faltas de ortografia~**

**Abstente de culpar a la autora si te quieres violar a estos niños~**

**Este capitulo esta basado en cuando los niños estaban en primaria y aun iban todos juntos al club de natación Iwatobi.**

**Sin más~ ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

**¿Coмo ғυe ѕυ prιмer вeѕo?**

Makoto se sentía culpable. Había dicho una gran mentira. Cuando Rin le había dicho que no sabía besar y que él sí, un impulso de celos invadió a Makoto y esté le dijo que ¡Claro que sabía! Que ya había besado muchas veces. Y eso basto para dejar callado a Rin, porque el perfecto Makoto Tachibana nunca miente. Pero para ser sinceros el pequeño castaño a su tierna edad de 7 años ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra "besar" significaba.

Así que ese día cuando su mami llego por el a la escuela, Makoto la abrazo y se echó a llorar, invadido por los sentimientos de culpabilidad y tristeza, porque le había mentido a uno de su mejores amigos. La señora Tachibana lo miró con preocupación y lo abrazó.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Mami — sollozó el castaño —Hice algo muy malo… ¡Le dije una mentira a Rin!

— ¿Qué le dijiste Makoto? — preguntó la madre se ese angelito de ojos verdes.

—Y-yo le di-dije q-que ¡sabia besar! — tartamudeó el pequeño, tratando de controlarse.

— ¡Oh mi pequeño! — La señora Tachibana sonrió ante la tierna confesión — ¿Y sabes lo que es un beso?

Makoto negó con la cabeza mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojitos verdes, apartando las lágrimas. La señora Tachibana sonrió y le dijo:

—No te preocupes cariño, mañana le dices la verdad y veras que el entenderá y no se enojara.

Makoto esbozo una gran sonrisa, aun con la cara rojita por las lágrimas y abrazo a su mami, porque ella siempre tenía la solución a todo.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos Haruka Nanase escuchaba preocupado a su mejor amigo llorar, mientras el esperaba a su mamá. ¿Besar? ¿Qué era eso? No le gustaba ver a Makoto llorar, así que en cuanto llego su mamá este le preguntó:

— ¿Qué es besar?

La señora Nanase lo miró extrañada ante tal pregunta, pero igual le respondió:

—Es cuando le demuestras tu amor a la persona que quieres, besar es cuando tu padre llega del trabajo a la casa y me saluda en la boca. Pero es algo que sólo los adultos hacen. — explicó con una sonrisa en la boca al ver la pequeña mueca de asco en la boca de su hijo — ¿Por qué lo preguntas dulzura?

—Sólo era curiosidad mamá

…

Esa tarde Haruka y Makoto llegaron a la clase de natación al mismo tiempo. El castaño corrió hacia el otro en cuanto lo vio, pero antes de decirle nada le dedicó un respetuoso saludo a la madre del de orbes azules, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Después ambos entraron a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

—Makoto — le llamó Haruka — yo sé que es besar.

— ¿Enserio Haru? — Preguntó el castaño — ¡Woah! ¡Eres tan inteligente! ¿Qué es?

Haru estaba a punto de responderle cuando Rin entró a los vestuarios y saludó a sus compañeros, luego se dirigió a su compañero de orbes verdes:

—Lo estuve pensado Mako-chan y creo que no me dijiste a quien has besado. ¿Se puede saber?

—La verdad Rin, es que yo n… —comenzó a decir Makoto, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

—La verdad es que Makoto sólo me ha besado a mí — declaró Haruka.

Rin los miró sorprendido por un momento y después una gran sonrisa de abrió paso a través de sus labios, le gustaba la idea de sus dos mejores amigos juntos.

— ¡Me alegro por ustedes chicos! —Y siguió su camino hacia unos de los vestidores para ponerse su traje de baño.

A su vez Makoto le mando una mirada sorprendida a Haru para después deprimirse… ¡Le había vuelto a mentir a Rin!

— ¡Haru-chan! — Le llamó una vez que Rin ya no pudo escucharlos — ¡Ya no le quiero mentir a Rin! ¡Es mi amigo y mentir no está bien!

—No le vamos a mentir — concordó Haru — pero tampoco le vamos a dar la razón. Así que pensé en que la única solución de esto es que me beses.

Makoto sonrío aliviado y emocionado por el brillante plan de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Claro Haru-chan! ¿Y que es besar?

—Cierra los ojos — le dijo Haru — y te lo mostraré.

Makoto obedeció al instante. Cerró sus ojitos y deposito toda su confianza en Nanase. Esté por su parte se acercaba lentamente al castaño, a punto de dar su primer beso a la persona que más quería, como había dicho su mamá.

Y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse…

—¡Chicos está bien que se besen, pero no enfrente de mi por favor! — la efusiva voz de Rin se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Haru se separó violentamente de su amigo y Makoto abrió sus ojos confundido ¿Ya se habían besado?

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarlo el pequeño Nagisa entró a los vestidores, buscándolos.

—El entrenador los está esperando, ya es hora de comenzar —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro — ¡Ya quiero nadar con ustedes!

Así que los cuatro niños de dirigieron a toda prisa a la piscina. Y así, comenzó el entrenamiento.

…

En la piscina estaba Rin, practicando el estilo Mariposa, así que Makoto se acercó a Haruka que estaba dentro de la alberca, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir y le pregunto…

—Haru ¿Qué es besar?

Nanase lo miró, y su corazón dio un brinco, porque la imagen que Makoto le regalaba de él, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo hacían que su decisión de besarlo se hiciera más fuerte.

—Es algo que sólo haces con la persona que más quieres— respondió el de orbes oceánicos.

La sonrisa de Makoto se hizo aún más grande. Y dijo las palabras que hicieron que Haru se sonrojara violentamente.

—Entonces es algo que definitivamente haría contigo, porque ¿Ya nos besamos no? ¡Ya no le estoy mintiendo a Rin!

—Aún no Makoto, pero acabando la práctica de enseñare lo que es un beso— susurró Haru, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Makoto por su parte lo miró lleno de felicidad.

…

Al finalizar la práctica de ese día Makoto se retrasó un poco por esperar a que Haru quisiera salir del agua, así que cuando llegaron a los vestidores estos ya estaban vacíos. Ninguno de los dos menciono el tema de los besos, así que simplemente se cambiaron en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, ¿Cuándo podrían besarse?

Makoto ya estaba listo para salir a reunirse con su madre, pero antes de que se colgara su mochila al hombro Haruka lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Aun quieres que te bese? — preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros, lleno de vergüenza.

— ¡Claro! — respondió un entusiasmado Makoto lleno de emoción. Y recordando lo que había pasado antes de la práctica se paró frente a Haru y cerro sus ojitos.

Haro tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a su mejor amigo, le sudaban las manos de los nervios, ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de Makoto, podría sentir la respiración del otro chocar con sus labios, así que cerró sus ojitos y eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba.

Fue un beso limpio y puro, lleno de inocencia y cariño verdadero. Ambos sintieron una explosión en sus estómagos, como ir en un carrusel, montado en tu caballo favorito, sintiendo cosquillas con el sube y baja de esté. No duro mucho, sólo fue un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente como para recordarlo toda la vida.

* * *

_Nox  
_

* * *

**_Hola nuevamente :3 Y bueno, les pongo la lista de preguntas por si quieren hacer su serie de One-shots con ellas :3_**

_-¿Cómo fue su primer beso?_

_-¿Donde tubieron sexo por primera vez?_

_-¿Quien hizo más ruido?_

_-¿Quien se levanto primero?_

_-¿Quién recibe un oral más a menudo?_

_-¿Que posición usan más a menudo?_

_-¿Quién intenta cosas nuevas más a menudo?_

_-¿Si ellos tubieran que elegir a una tercera persona para hacer un trío a quien elegirian?_

**Y eso sería todo, ojala se animen :3 Creo que muchas crearian muy buenas historias siguiendo esas preguntas ^^**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto, ojala te haya gustado este pequeño capitulo basado en la primera pregunta :3 **

**Y espero traer el proximo muy pronto, aunque tambien depende mucho de cuantos comentarios tenga este capitulo XD y una última pregunta, para el siguiente capitulo de ¿Donde tubieron sexo por primera vez? Te gustaria leer lemon?**

**Espero tus comentarios. Y si me comentas, pronto encontraras un comentario mío en tus linda historias :3**

**Con cariño: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)  
**

"тe vι paѕar ғυgazмenтe y pedí υn deѕeo."


	2. ¿Dónde тυvιeron ѕeхo por prιмera vez?

Notas al final

**Declaimer: Free! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro por que nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi (ChicoXChico) Si no te gusta sal de aqui.**

**LEMMON. O intento de.**

**El lector podria morir de aburrimiento.**

**Faltas de ortografía**

**Abstente de aventarle lo que ya no quieras de tu refri a la autora de esta historia**

**Sin más ¡enjoy!~**

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

¿Dónde тυvιeron ѕeхo por prιмera vez?

Makoto miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Llovía, o mejor dicho diluviaba. Las gotas caían tan fuertes y tan seguidas que parecía que el cielo estaba a nada de derrumbarse sobre Iwatobi.

Miró la hora en el reloj electrónico que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama. Los números verdes marcaban las 5:38. Aún era muy temprano para visitar a Haru. Probablemente el de orbes oceánicos estaría tomando un baño en ese momento y aunque Makoto se moría por verlo tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que su presencia últimamente incomodaba a su mejor amigo.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban algo extrañas últimamente. Se podría decir que su relación había comenzado desde que Haruka había besado al castaño cuando eran unos niños, sin embargo cuando dejaron de nadar ambos se distanciaron un poco, y así se mantuvieron hasta que Makoto aprendió a leer los pensamientos del más bajo. Entonces cuando entraron a segundo año y fundaron el club de natación ya no pudieron seguir ignorando lo que sentían el uno por el otro, así que decidieron formalizar esa relación llena de altibajos, de alegrías y tristezas, de seguridad y confusiones. Ahora ya llevaban ocho meses así. Pero en este último mes, que vendría siendo el noveno, todo se había vuelto de lo más extraño.

Haruka evitaba a Makoto y Makoto huía de Haruka. Aun se veían en la escuela, en la casa del castaño cuando el más bajo iba a comer o a hacer tarea, y en la casa del de hebras obscuras cuando el más alto reunía el suficiente valor y autocontrol para pasar la tarde ahí.

No es que no se quisieran ya, ¡Para nada! Se seguían amando con locura. Lo que sucede es que ya va a ser un mes de que ambos perdieron el control. En la casa de Makoto, viendo una película apareció una muy común escena algo subida de tono, ¡y no los podemos culpar! Tienen 17 años, tienen una pareja estable, y tenían la habitación sola. Así que cuando las manos se comenzaron a colar por debajo de la ropa sus mentes se desconectaron, y sólo cuando Makoto sintió como Haruka comenzaba a introducir un dedo en su entrada fue cuando ambos reaccionaron y se detuvieron. Los dos con las miradas obscurecidas y los miembros erguidos. Simplemente no podían hacer eso, y menos en la casa del castaño, donde en cualquier momento Ren y Ran entrarían corriendo y parloteando como locos: Que si Haru se quedara a cenar. Que si Haru se quedara a dormir. Etc…

Y desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado. Por qué ahora se evitaban en los vestidores y en la alberca. No es porque se sintieran incomodos con la idea del otro mirando, si no que ninguno de los dos confiaba mucho en su autocontrol, y no querían incomodar al otro por que no sabían si estaba listo o no para dar ese paso tan importante.

Así que ahí estaba Makoto, mirando por su ventana y luego a el reloj, tratando de decidir una hora para ir a visitar a Haru y siendo sinceros, rellenando su tanque de autocontrol. Para que cuando sacara a Haru de la bañera esa tarde, no lanzarse a su cuerpo como si fuera un caníbal fuera de control.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a echarle una ojeada al reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis y por más deseos carnales que Haruka le ocasionara, sus ganas de verlo y pasar tiempo con el siempre iban a ganarle a su conciencia, la cual siempre le estaba diciendo que dejara de comerse a Nanase con la mirada, o que dejara de fantasear con él.

Así que sin tomar un paraguas, el castaño salió de su casa y camino rápidamente a la casa de su novio. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Haruka afuera, sentado en los primeros escalones que subían a su hogar. Empapadisímo cabe destacar.

—Haru-chan ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — Preguntó el castaño mientras le ofrecía una mano a su amigo para que este se levantara de donde se encontraba— ¡Te puedes enfermar Haru!

El aludido sólo lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al presenciar una de las imágenes de las que vivía para contemplar; Makoto extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo, con esa sonrisa tan honesta y los hermosos ojos verdes tan expresivos que en ese momento reflejaban pura preocupación. Makoto también tenía la camisa mojada, pues en el transcurso de su casa a la de Haru había alcanzado a mojarse lo suficiente como para que este pedazo de tela se le pegara a la piel, dejando nada a la imaginación del de cabellos negros que ya se imaginaba los grandes y atractivos músculos de Makoto bajo ese insignificante pedazo de ropa. Una corriente de excitación fue a parar a su entrepierna, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

—Te estaba esperando— susurró el más bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para que Makoto no pudiera escucharlo. Tomo la mano que el castaño le extendía pero en vez de usarla como ayuda para levantarse de su lugar en las escaleras la jaló hacia si para acercar a Makoto y poder tomar un beso de esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo sus cálculos no salieron bien, pues jaló con demasiada fuerza a su novio ocasionando que el más alto no pudiera detenerse a tiempo para no aplastar a Haru con su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaban los dos: siendo empapados por la lluvia, recostados en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa del más bajo, con sus cuerpos húmedos y demasiado juntos. Makoto no pudo más y de inmediato junto sus labios con los de Haru, mandando todo lo demás al carajo.

El de orbes oceánicos separo sus labios del otro y aprovechando que se encontraba bajo el más alto lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que el cuello de éste quedara expuesto para él. Sin perder más tiempo enterró sus labios en esa suave y perfecta piel.

— ¡Haru!— jadeó Makoto sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. Ya no lo soportaba más, llevaba más de un mes pensando en su novio de una forma nada inocente. Las noches masturbándose a altas horas de la madrugada ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba a Haru, y necesitaba que Haru lo necesitara a él. —H-Haru ¡para! ¡Aquí no por favor!

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del aludido mientras seguía besando el cuello de su novio. Amaba cuando la voz de Makoto temblaba de esa forma. Así que motivado por eso mordió un pedazo de piel, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el castaño soltara un gemido que hizo que su miembro terminara de endurecerse, y entonces ya sin pudor alguno movió su cadera para que Makoto notara lo que había provocado.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. Haru se le estaba restregando y si eso seguía así él mismo dejaría de ser consciente de sus actos y se dejaría llevar. Haruka supo al instante lo que el castaño pensaba y le susurró las palabras que detonarían todo:

—_Te deseo Makoto._

Y el castaño así lo hizo.

…

¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido al cuarto de Haru? La mente de Makoto sólo podía recordar vagas imágenes de los últimos tres minutos de su vida; como ellos levantándose de las escaleras, y Nanase metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Tachibana; como ellos entrando a la casa y comenzando a quítale la muy mojada ropa al otro; como ellos subiendo las escaleras y besándose apasionadamente al mismo tiempo.

Ahora estaban en la cama de Haruka, besándose apasionadamente; Makoto recostado con Haru sobre él, ambos desnudos y aun mojados. El más bajo comenzó a desviar sus besos hacia el cuello de castaño, succionando y mordiendo pedazos un pedazo de piel; marcando a Makoto como suyo.

Un suspiro de placer se abrió paso a través de los labios de Makoto. Entonces Haru siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, bajando cada vez más y más, causándole escalofríos de placer y excitación al otro. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al miembro del castaño la mano de este se metió entre sus oscuras hebras de cabello, deteniéndolo. Haruka levantó los ojos y lo miró confundido, Makoto sólo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y Nanase entendió que no estaba listo para un oral todavía. Y para ser sinceros, Haru no estaba listo para dárselo aún.

Makoto jaló a su novio hacia sí, haciendo que este quedara a horcadas sobre él, luego extendió sus manos y tomó el miembro extremadamente duro de Haru y lo junto con el suyo. El de orbes azules soltó un apenas audible suspiro de placer cuando el otro comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros. Eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien ¿Cómo había podido aguantar casi nueve meses sin llegar a ese grado de intimidad?

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se vieron interrumpidos por corrientes de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo e iban a parar a la punta de su pene. Su ahora muy húmedo y chorreante pene que también estaba mojado por los líquidos pre seminales de Makoto. Un olor a sexo inundaba la habitación.

Y poco a poco sentía como iba llegando al orgasmo. Así que usando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Haruka se separó de un excitadísimo Makoto, que lo miraba confundido y caliente con esos ojos verdes que ahora estaban un poco más obscuros que de costumbre.

—Abre las piernas— le ordenó Haruka, esperando que el otro no se opusiera.

Makoto lo captó al instante y lo obedeció sin queja alguna. Así que abrió sus piernas, una a cada lado dejando al descubierto la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. El miembro de Haru se sacudió ante tal imagen y supo que jamás la olvidaría.

—Lame— le volvió a ordenar mientras acercaba sus dedos a la boca del castaño.

Makoto abrió la boca para recibirlos y comenzó a lamerlos y humedecerlos, pasándoles la lengua alrededor y mordiendo un poco, imaginando que era el miembro de Haruka el que recibía tales atenciones.

Cuando Nanase decidió que sus dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos y su miembro a nada de explotar, retiró los primeros de la caliente boca del castaño y los dirigió a la estrecha entrada de Makoto, quien prácticamente se la restregaba al estar en la posición que se encontraba.

Haru miró una última vez a Makoto antes de introducir lentamente el primer digito en la entrada de éste. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como las paredes internas del más alto se apretaban alrededor de su dedo. Lentamente comenzó a introducir el segundo, y cuando este estuvo completamente adentro comenzó a moverlos en círculos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Makoto se tensaba ante la sensación de algo invadiendo su interior. Cuando sintió a Makoto un poco más relajado se atrevió a sacarlos y meterlos a un ritmo lento.

Makoto apretaba fuertemente los labios tratando de que ninguna queja saliera de ellos. Sabía que no podía esperar grandes cosas de su primera vez más que dolor e incomodidad, así que cuando Haru rozó un punto en su interior que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Haru lo miro con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en el rostro y se concentró en volver a encontrar ese extraño plegue que había rozado segundos atrás. Cuando lo encontró y el cuerpo de Makoto reaccionó sus ojos brillaron con orgullo. Sin pensárselo dos veces saco sus dedos del interior de su novio y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas. Tomó su propio miembro que estaba hinchado y duro, para dirigirlo a la preparada entrada de Makoto.

Comenzó a empujarse lentamente sin perder de vista la cara del castaño. Sus ojos seguían obscurecidos por el deseo, pero ahora una mueca de incomodidad adornaba su hermoso rostro. Cuando la punta estaba entrando Makoto entrecerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizar su respiración en un intento de relajarse para que Haru pudiera penetrarlo sin problemas, la punta, según sabia Makoto, siempre era lo más difícil, así que cuando ésta entró completamente Haru pudo seguir empujando con más facilidad. Cuando todo su miembro estuvo sumergido en el interior de Makoto le costó todo su autocontrol y más no volver a sacarlo y a meterlo rápidamente.

Porque Makoto se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien. Porque era tan cálido, tan estrecho, tan jodidamente perfecto.

Lentamente comenzó a sacar su pene del apretado interior de Makoto para volverlo a meter un poco más rápido. No pudo evitarlo. Así que levanto la mirada para encontrase con una de las imágenes más excitantes de Makoto que le había dado.

El castaño tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos, se notaba que estaba tenso por como apretaba las sabanas de Haru entre sus manos, su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la respiración agitada y entrecortada de éste. Ante tal imagen y sin poder evitarlo Haruka volvió a penetrar a Makoto de un solo movimiento, introduciéndose tan profundamente en su pareja que éste sólo arqueó la espalda y soltó un gritó de placer y dolor entremezclados.

Un grito que provocó tanto a Haru que de inmediato repitió el movimiento y comenzó a penetrarlo rápidamente, con la mente apagada y el cuerpo perdido en las sensaciones que el estrecho interior de Makoto lo hacían sentir. Los jadeos del de orbes verdes no se hicieron esperar, porque cada dos de tres estocadas el de orbes azules rozaba ese punto que hacía que perdiera la cordura de poco a poco.

Entonces cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor alguno ante las penetraciones de Haru, ya no pudo seguir apretando los labios y una serie de gemidos y jadeos entremezclados con el nombre de su novio inundaron la habitación.

—¡H-har-u! Mmmmhh.. Ah ¡Haru! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —Y sin saber cómo, se las arregló para formular una frase completa— ¡Dame más Haru! —Antes de soltar un grito que fue silenciado por un trueno que ellos no escucharon, pero el resto de la ciudad Iwatobi sí.

Entonces Haru no se hizo de rogar pues usando la fuerza de sus increíbles piernas de nadador aceleró el ritmo a una velocidad demencial y casi imposible. Sentía como el interior de Makoto se tragaba su miembro, lo estrujaba y lo calentaba. Sentía cómo el placer se concentraba en la parte más nomble de su anatomía y comenzaba a preparar su orgasmo. Makoto no dejaba de gritar y jadear, soltando chillidos y gemidos tan excitantes que Haruka estuvo a nada de correrse, pero se obligó a centrarse en hacer que Makoto llegara también al orgasmo, por lo que tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez que tenían sus penetraciones. Aceleró el ritmo aún más, mientras sus dedos de la mano que no estaba en el miembro del castaño se encajaban en las caderas del castaño jalándolo hacia si ante cada estocada cada vez más profunda, más rápida, más fuerte…

—¡Haru! ¡V-vo…! ¡Voy a-a! ¡Voy a correrm…! ¡Ahhhh!— le quiso advertir Makoto, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un grito que se abrió paso entre sus labios cuando se vio envuelto en las oleadas de placer que lo recorrían gracias a la llegada de su orgasmo.

Haru lo miró un segundo antes de sentir como el interior de Makoto se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro, ocasionando que se perderá en sus propias sensaciones, pues ayudado por el grito de placer de su pareja Haru se concentró en esas últimas estocadas endemoniadamente profundas, apretadas y cálidas para llegar a su propio orgasmo. El mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida. Mismo que había dejado lleno de su semilla a ese ángel de ojos verdes.

Masturbarse pensando en Makoto no era nada comparado a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Lentamente salió del interior de Tachibana. Cansado y jadeante se dejó caer sobre pecho lleno de semen del castaño sin importarle lo pegajoso o húmedo que este pudiera estar. Una fina capa de sudor les cubría la frente a ambos nadadores. Haruka levantó la mirada para observar a un cansado y sonrojado Makoto que le sonreía, por lo que se obligó a usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse y ponerse a la altura del de orbes verdes. Le regaló una intensa mirada llena de sentimientos que sólo ellos podían comprender y se recostó a su lado. Makoto lo abrazo por instinto y costumbre para luego quedarse dormidos. Completamente desnudos y después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Y ¿Dónde tenía que ser? En la casa de Haru por supuesto. Donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos y pudieran gozar del tiempo que quisieran para explorar sus sentimientos y sus cuerpos.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

_Hola queridas :3 Una gran disculpa por haber demorado un día con este capitulo, es sólo que esta semana estube llena de tareas, escuela, idiomas, entrenamientos deportivos, etc. etc. Y entonces de pronto ya era sabado y no tenia ninguno de los capitulos escritos! Se me vino el mundo encima! Así que me apure por sacar el de Mrs. Iwatobi Boy~ Y este lo estaba escribiendo en la noche, y para serles sinceras, me quede dormida a medio capitulo. En fin, dejo mis explicaciones~_

¡16 comentarios en un capitulo! ¡Muchisimas gracias a todas por eso! ¡No les he podido mandar un Mp por lo mismo del tiempo! Pero juro que en este capitulo sin respondo!

**Gracias a: Rikka Yamato, Korina, Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Guest, Kissume, Monica, Linne-'Malfoy, Uta no monogatari, Anev, eclipse total, Sayuki Yukimura, Ao-ki, Anakashi, Artemisa Cipriano, Meredith Cho y Mily Black Queen.**

Me han alegrado la semana ¡Encerio!

Espero que este intendo de leemon les haya gustado (Hace años que no escribia uno) Ando un poquito oxidada. Pero una de las finalidades de este fic (con tante pregunta pervertida) es volverle a agarrar la maña XD

En fin :3 Es un HaruMako a petición de una de mis lectoras favoritas (sabes que hablo de ti Meredith Cho) a la cual conosco desde hace años~

Asi que queria comentarles que si tiene alguna petición especial que quieran leer o un pedido o así, no duden en hacerlo :3 Ya que nos proponemos complacer (o no?)

Les deseo una buena semana a todas! Y Pronto me pasare por sus historias :3

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)

"Qυιтaтe la ropa, тeneмoѕ qυe нaвlar"


	3. ¿qυιén нace мáѕ rυιdo?

**_Notas (y muchas disculpas) al final_**

_Declaimer: Free! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria._

_Advertencias:_

_Limme/Lemmon (no se como clasificar esto)_

_Faltas de ortografia_

_Comedia de calidad dudosa._

_No linches a la autores por estre drabble y la tardanza._

_Recuerden: Calidad antes que cantidad XD_

_Sin más Enjoy!_

* * *

_Lumos_

* * *

¿qυιén нace мáѕ rυιdo?

Makoto tembló y Haru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que el primero enseguida reconoció como de orgullo.

Un sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas del castaño, haciéndolo parecer uno foquito de navidad. Pero enseguida apretó más los labios, no dejaría que Haru ganara en esa ocasión. Tal vez le costara todo su autocontrol y más, pero no se permitiría volver a perder en esa extraña competencia que últimamente se hacía presente cada vez que Haru y él hacían el amor.

Nanase salió lentamente de interior de Makoto, provocándolo, para luego ¡bam! Penetrarlo tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitían. El castaño abrió la boca cuando el miembro de Haru rozó ese punto tan placentero en su interior. Estuvo a nada de gritar de placer.

Haru repitió el movimiento envistiéndolo con fuerza, conocía a Makoto… a su Makoto. Y sabía que estaba en su límite, que más pronto que tarde comenzaría a gemir y a lloriquear pidiendo por más. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más duro. _Más, más, más…_

Tachibana puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que un gruñido de placer escapara de sus labios, otra envestida, y clavo sus dientes sobre su lengua. No, Haru no ganaría esta vez. Aunque sinceramente, no creía poder aguantar más… se sentía tan bien. Haru era tan duro, tan grande, tan…

Un ronco suspiro inundo la habitación, rompiendo el sonido de dos cuerpos sudados frotándose entre sí y el inconfundible sonido de la penetración que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos. _Pegajosa, húmeda y placentera._

Los ojos azules de Haruka se iluminaron con el brillo del triunfo al saber que Makoto no aguantaría más y que en menos de lo que Nagisa se pudiera comer uno de sus adorados dulces, el castaño que estaba bajo él estaría formulando esos sonidos que tanto le gustaba y _excitaba_ escuchar.

Como último factor para activar la provocadora voz del castaño, Nanase tomo en una de sus manos el duro y grande miembro de Makoto. Este _Bana-chan _(cómo Haru lo llama cariñosamente y en privado) dio una sacudida de pura excitación y algo de líquido pre seminal salió de aquella rosada, suave y húmeda punta. Haru estuvo tentado a lamerlo, pero se contuvo porque su elasticidad no era suficiente para tal acción, y Makoto se sentía tan bien y era tan estrecho que ni por toda el agua del mundo abandonaría su lugar entre aquellas fuertes piernas.

_3…2…1.._

— _¡Ha-¡Haru!_

A Haruka ese grito le supo, le sonó y hasta lo sintió como la más pura gloria. Tanto así que su miembro dio una fuerte sacudida en el estrecho interior de Makoto. Haciendo que por su parte el castaño se sacudiera y comenzara a soltar más jadeos y gemidos. Una vez que Haru lograba liberar la voz del castaño era imposible que esté se volviera a callar. Algo que al de orbes azules le encantaba.

Después de deleitarse unos segundos con la entrecortada y ronca respiración de su amante, Haru volvió a concentrarse en las embestidas tan placenteras que hasta hace algunos momentos mantenía ritmo constante. Y al parecer el grito de placer se Makoto le había renovado la energía, por que comenzó a embestirlo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Los gritos del de orbes verdes no se hicieron esperar, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas sobre las que se encontraba. Un placer tan grande estaba llenándolo cada vez que Haru lo embestía violentamente, tanto que cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Intentos de palabras salían de sus labios. Un nombre entrecortado, un intento de te amo y al final lo único que Haru pudo entender fue el _"más" _que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Un fuego consumía ambos cuerpos, uniéndolos de manera incomprensible para otras personas que no fueran ellos. Porque ellos eran taaaaaan… _el uno para el otro._

Makoto sentía como estaba llegando al más puro y perfecto clímax. Y los jadeos se convirtieron en lloriqueos, los gemidos en gritos, y los gruñidos palabras entrecortadas, tratando de advertirle al causante de tanto placer que estaba a nada de llenarlos con su semilla.

Haru lo sabía, aun sin que Makoto se lo dijera. Lo sabía y por eso se acercó para besarlo. Aunque decir acerco suena demasiado tierno, para ser más exactos Haru estampo su boca contra la de Makoto, comenzando un desenfrenado beso lleno de mordidas y lenguas frotándose contra labios ajenos, desatando el increíble orgasmo que Makoto venia sintiendo desde minutos atrás, haciéndolo gritar en medio de tan apasionado beso, provocando tanto a Haru y sumándole como su interior comenzaba a apretarse al ritmo de su orgasmo, estrujando el miembro que se encontraba ahí adentro.

Una acción lleva a otra, y para Haru el hecho de que Makoto se estrujara alrededor de su miembro a nada de explotar sólo lo motivo a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado e increíble, casi imposible. Minutos después, aun con los gemidos de Makoto en sus oídos Haru llego a su propio orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre un exhausto y jadeante Makoto mientras su miembro se sacudía cada dos por tres, liberando su semilla y llenando con ella el cálido interior de Tachibana.

—Perdiste…— susurró mientras acomodaba su rostro en ese hueco que tenía Makoto entre el hombro y la barbilla, el cual parecía estar hecho perfectamente para él.

Un pequeño temblor sacudió a Makoto, y Haru supo que se trataba de una risa, cansada y silenciosa, una risa que indicaba el increíble sexo que habían tenido hace segundos.

—Algún día Haru… algún día ganare.

—Espero que ese día nunca llegue. Porque me gusta escuchar lo que provoco en ti. — replicó Haruka, mientras en sus labios se abría paso una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad. Porque _sólo él podía hacer que Makoto se pusiera así._

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

_No tengo palabras. ¿Aún me quedan lectoras? Bueno soy una persona horrible saben. Deje de actualizar. Las primeras dos semanas fue porque me quede sin computadora (se me lleno de virus) Y luego, bueno, creo que no tengo perdón. El tiempo me consumió. Se me junto todo. Mis horarios se revolvieron. Y bueno, tuve que sacar todo adelante así, a costa de actualizar porque no había tiempo para escribir: / Realmente ni todas las disculpas del mundo son suficientes, lo sé._

_Sé que esto es cortito pero que les puedo decir, la pregunta en si merecía un fic corto. No quería extenderme con gemidos e incoherencias. Quería que este capítulo tuviera sentido y se sintiera real. Espero haberlo logrado porque me costó un poco llegar a lo que el capítulo es ahora. _

_No tengo mucho que decir. Actualizare ¡Claro que lo haré! De hecho, hoy encontré la inspiración que sentía que me faltaba. No prometo un capitulo para mañana, pero pronto me tendrán por aquí. Porque últimamente traigo demasiadas historias rondando por mi cabeza y bueno. El tiempo comienza a estar de mi parte nuevamente._

_Gracias a: Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Linne-'Malfoy, Monica, Sayuki Yukimura, Kaede, Karla Takahisa, Mily Black Queen, Anakashi, Nyaomi-san, Daaniela y Bell. Realmente sus comentarios fueron una gran motivación. Se los agradezco de corazón._

_Y en cuanto a Mrs. Iwatobi boy, bueno ya pronto actualizare. Aunque fue un poco desmotivante que no me hayan comentado como antes (estuve a nada de matarme) actualizare por las guapuras que me dejaron su comentario tan lindo. _

_PD: ODIO como que queda el Limme/Lemmon así que si alguien me quiere dar un consejo para mejorarlos se lo agradecería demasiado! :'3_

_Y no lo olvides, si me comentas ten por seguro que te comentare __ Gracias a esto he leído historias increíbles :D _

_Y pues ya XD Nos leemos pronto~_

_Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)_

"_no ѕé qυé vιѕte en мι, pero por ғavor no dejeѕ de мιrarмe"_


End file.
